


На острие

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Красный баярд под пальцами Лэнса превращается в палаш.





	На острие

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — 5 сезон; Кит учит Лэнса держать клинок в руках, Лэнс расстроен словами Широ и чувствует себя пятым колесом в телеге, неудачной заменой Киту.

Рифлёная рукоятка ложится в ладонь как влитая.

 _Опять_. 

Лэнс тяжело вздыхает, оглядывая алтеанский палаш со всех сторон. 

Кит был ловок и умел обращаться со своим оружием, конечно, Лэнс невольно засматривался на него в ходе совместных миссий. Молниеносные, отточенные до совершенства и в то же время лёгкие движения вызывали у него мысли о других вещах, которые Кит, возможно, выполнял так же легко и изящно.

Взгляд скользил вверх по его руке — до губ.

Были ли они так же приоткрыты, когда Кит оставался в каюте наедине с самим собой, внутренне напряжённый, жаждущий, требующий разрядки? Когда обхватывал головку члена рукой, вытаскивал его из трусов, когда толкался бёдрами в сжатый кулак? 

Во время миссий мысли разбегались, как круги на воде, идущие от брошенного камня, поэтому Лэнс почти всегда отводил глаза в сторону, стараясь не смотреть, не видеть, не замечать приоткрытый рот Кита в пылу сражений, не реагировать на его отрывистые и сбивчивые вдохи, вылетающие из коммуникатора. 

Это было невыносимо тяжело, как и отрицать тот факт, что Кит обращался с клинком так проворно, будто учился сражаться с пелёнок. 

А может, так оно и было? 

Лэнс может что-нибудь вспомнить? 

Повторить?

Он чувствует, как тяжелеют пальцы опущенных рук, а потом размашисто взмахивает палашом, осыпая боевые дроны быстрыми ударами. Пот стекает по лбу и пропитывает футболку, липнущую к телу. Он не замечает даже, как отъезжают в толщу стены входные двери. 

— Неплохо для первого раза.

Лэнс вздрагивает всем телом — и смотрит на Кита широко открытыми, большими глазами. На губах Когане едва заметная улыбка:

— Я думал, будет хуже.

Замешательство длится сравнительно недолго.

— Что значит «неплохо»? — хорохорится Лэнс в своей привычной манере, мельком отметив, что Кит по-прежнему облачён в костюм Клинков. — Великолепно, отлично — это ты хотел сказать?  
— Ты хорошо справляешься.  
— Лучше не бывает, — бормочет Лэнс сквозь зубы, отдёргивая себя от мысли тут же надрать паршивцу уши. 

В последний раз, когда он слышал этот голос, Кит собирался вмазаться во вражеский крейсер. Вечная слава героям или что-то в таком духе.

«Миссия — превыше всего», — чёрта с два! 

— Я здесь ненадолго, — хмурится тот, — Аллура попросила меня взглянуть на твою боевую стойку.

О, лучше некуда. 

— У тебя наверняка есть дела поважнее, — Лэнс встаёт в позу, тут же сложив руки на груди, — я могу позаниматься в одиночку.

— Я не... — Кит смотрит на него с каким-то странным выражением лица, прежде чем развернуться. — Хорошо. 

И шагает к выходу, опустив плечи — не совсем то, на что стоило рассчитывать. 

— Хотя, — бросает ему вслед Лэнс, облизав пересохшие губы, — наверное, Аллура права. Мне и вправду нужно подучить несколько приёмов. Только сильно не выпендривайся, маллет.

В ответ раздаётся нечленораздельное хмыканье. 

Кажется, Кит остаётся: — Покажи, каким образом ты держал бы оружие. И попробуй напасть на меня. 

Брови Лэнса ползут вверх от удивления. 

— В каком смысле — попробуй напасть?  
— В смысле — бей. 

« _Бей_ »?

Ведь не может же он вот так просто взять и ударить! 

— Так, стоп. Нет. Не-а. Я понимаю, что Клинки Марморы разбудили в тебе суицидальные наклонности, но так не пойдёт. Это палаш! Вдруг я пораню тебя?  
— Не поранишь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?

Кит коротко вздыхает: — Ставлю десятку на то, что даже не дотянешься. 

— Не знаю, мне оскорбиться или нет? 

Кит пожимает плечами и смотрит на него с кривой улыбкой, из-за чего Лэнс считает, что, возможно, оскорбиться стоит. Позже. Возможно, сегодня. Он взмахивает мечом, беззвучно рассекая воздух между ними, но Кит с лёгкостью уклоняется от удара, норовя подставить ему подножку. 

Приём удаётся на славу, буквально через секунду Лэнс растягивается в полный рост у его ног. 

— Так нечестно!  
— Начнём с самого простейшего. 

Самое простейшее — это, оказывается, исходное положение.

Всё отходит на второй план, уступая место одной-единственной мысли, когда Кит приближается вплотную. Жар его рук, прикосновения. 

Чужое тело, прижатое к спине так крепко, что ощущается каждый изгиб, даже сквозь многослойную одежду. 

— Рукоятка должна находиться на уровне верхней части груди, — горячее дыхание щекочет шею, — согни руки в локтях так, чтобы...

Его движения отзываются волнами лёгкой дрожи.

Лэнс пытается сделать вид, будто всё в порядке, будто никакого возбуждения и в помине нет, как и никакой паники. Закусив нижнюю губу, он беспокойно оглядывается через плечо. Кит чувствует что-то похожее? 

— Это и есть исходное положение.  
— Ясно. Понятно. Угу, — невпопад произносит Лэнс сорвавшимся голосом, стыдливо отводя взгляд в сторону.

Кит тянет его за закатанный рукав водолазки, заставляя взглянуть на себя снова: — Это не всё. В бою нужно постоянно двигаться.

Кит красив. 

Всегда. 

Всё происходящее вокруг незначительно, но он становится последней каплей (одной среди многих), которая выталкивает наружу всё, что накопилось внутри.

— Я и вполовину не настолько хорош, — слова вырываются изо рта прежде, чем Лэнс успевает подумать. 

— Ты думаешь, что я... 

— Да уж, по крайней мере покруче меня. Я плохая замена, знаешь ли. Не самая эффективная. Кто угодно справился бы лучше.

Кит складывает руки на груди и хмурится: — Ты не замена. И никогда ею не был. 

Лэнс возразил бы — твёрдо, горячо, не будь на лице Когане всё того же воинственного выражения. 

— Кто вбил в твою голову такую глупость? — продолжает Кит.

Взгляд предательски соскальзывает к его губам.

— Мысли вслух, — небрежно бросает Лэнс, как будто бы это в порядке вещей. Обычно. Усталость внезапно наваливается на него плотной тяжестью. Неожиданно хочется поцеловать Кита, принять душ, сменить одежду и поскорей улечься спать.

— Ты стремишься убедить себя, что не такая уж важная часть команды, но ты нужен здесь, — Кит говорит настолько уверенным и убедительным тоном, что кажется, что никакой возможности не согласиться с ним у Лэнса нет. 

Его открытый взгляд проникает намного глубже, чем хотелось бы. 

— А что насчёт тебя? — начинает Лэнс. 

— Меня? 

— О чём ты только думал? Нет, правда? Ты чуть не пожертвовал собой! Неужели ты решил, что мы смогли бы закрыть глаза на твою гибель и жить как ни в чём не бывало?! 

Думал ли он в тот момент, что всё скоро закончится? 

Лэнс видит, как у Кита ходит кадык. Возникает ощущение, что он никак не может проглотить комок в горле.

— Я... — Кит открывает рот — и закрывает обратно.  
— Ты придурок.  
— Я не думал, — признаётся он позже. — Я просто... 

Кит был на волосок от смерти, так близко, как только можно — это правда. Но правда и в том, что он пошёл бы на всё, что угодно, чтобы их спасти.

— В эту заварушку мы вместе ввязались, — Лэнс стирает тыльной стороной руки со лба пот, — или вместе выберемся, или погибнем. 

«Но тоже _вместе_ ». 

Кит смотрит на него в упор. Никто раньше не говорил ему ничего похожего. Никогда в жизни. Он чувствует, что сердце в груди теплеет и размягчается, словно восковое. 

В этом весь Лэнс. 

И он — _здесь_. 

Кит многое бы потерял, если бы не увидел его самодовольную ухмылку ещё хотя бы раз. 

— На сегодня хватит.  
— Кит?  
— Есть много вещей, которым тебе ещё следует научиться, — он медлит, прежде чем продолжить, — до следующей тренировки?

На секунду повисает томящая тишина.

— Ещё бы, — Лэнс многозначительно хмыкает. — В следующий раз я тебя сделаю. Всё так и будет, вот увидишь.

В одном Кит практически не сомневается, следующий раз обязательно настанет. 

Он едва сдерживает улыбку, уже шагая к двери; Лэнс за его спиной устало вздыхает, лениво думая об упущенных поцелуях и горячем душе.

Всё не так уж и плохо, а?

Может, не за горами тот день, когда Кит вернётся обратно в команду.


End file.
